


Beneath Durban Skies

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: The boys go to Durban





	Beneath Durban Skies

**Author's Note:**

> for liv @theanchvor >:3

The band rarely visited South Africa. When they did, Dan would always tell stories about his parents.

 

It was another one of those rare trips to South Africa. The band had just landed in Durban and Dan had spent half the flight retelling stories about his mum and dad that Kyle had heard before.

 

Kyle never tired of hearing Dan tell his stories. He would get so excited and that made Kyle happy to see.

 

The boys had a whole day free before the Durban show. Dan was like Tigger, bouncing around excitedly. He took Kyle’s hand and grinned.

 

‘Can I show you all the places?’ he asked, child-like wonder in his voice.

 

Kyle smiled and nodded. Dan grinned in return.

 

A moment passed and Dan looked toward the others. ‘I’d rather I did this just me and Kyle.’ Dick nodded before asking the rest of the band and crew what they wanted to do.

 

The older man hailed a taxi and told the driver where he wanted to go before climbing in the back and pulling Kyle in behind him. They ended up in the heart of the city and the pair took it all in.

 

‘Fucking Durban! My roots!’ Dan grinned and spun around, arms wide. Kyle smiled watching Dan.

 

Dan took Kyle’s hand again led him into one of the large shopping centres to grab something to eat.

 

After pottering around for a few minutes, Dan spotted something incredibly exciting to him.

 

The piano sat by the escalator read Play Me, I’m Yours on the body. Dan did a speed-walk towards the free piano, attempting to look casual. It didn’t quite work and Kyle stifled a laugh before jogging over after him.

 

Dan sat on the creaky piano stool and softly started playing chords.

 

‘... All I’ve got to be thankful for...’ he sang quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

 

Dan made space for Kyle to sit on the stool and Kyle squeezed on besides him. Kyle stared to play some bass chords to support Dan as he continued to quietly sing his special song about the city they were in.

 

For a few minutes, Dan and Kyle were lost in playing the gentle song. When the play chord was played, Dan and Kyle lifted their hands from the keys and looked at each other, faces close.

 

Dan smiled. ‘Thanks for letting me do that.’ He planted a kiss gently on Kyle’s head.

 

— — — — —

 

Having eaten their fill, Dan took the pair of them to another place he had stories of.

 

It was a small park a short distance away from the main centre of the city. The sun was starting to set and the sky was painted a dusky pink.

 

‘Look how pink the sky is,’ Dan said softly.

 

‘I dunno, looks yellow to me,’ Kyle teased, elbowing Dan playfully.

 

The two of them sat on the grass in comfortable silence, hand in hand as the sun dipped ever closer to the horizon.

 

Dan was twiddling with blades of grass with his free hand. ‘My parents spent a lot of time here. I think they got engaged here as well but I can’t remember.’

 

‘Special to them then, eh?’ Kyle asked. He was absentmindedly pulling up grass and piling it on Dan’s knee to see how much he could get on him before he noticed.

 

‘Y- Kyle, fuck off,’ Dan looked to Kyle and noticed the somewhat large pile of grass on his knee. Kyle was laughing as Dan brushed it off, but stopped when Dan threw some into his mouth. It was Dan’s turn to laugh as Kyle spluttered on the grass.

 

‘You love me really,’ Kyle said as he wiped his hand of the grass blades pulled from his mouth.

 

Dan smirked. ‘Nah, fucking hate you,’ was his sarcastic reply. Dan rested his head on Kyle’s shoulder, and the older man took one of his partner’s hands in both of his. ‘This place was special to my parents. Now it’s special to us, as well.’


End file.
